


Vibrate

by Vulgarwords



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarwords/pseuds/Vulgarwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk gets a surprise call while at work...not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrate

Yongguk has just finished his fifth conference call of the day when his cell starts to vibrate insistently in his pocket. Not really wanting to answer it, but not really having the energy to throw it against the wall either; he reluctantly picks up, voice dripping irritation as he says tiredly, " _yoboseyo_?"

_Hyung_ , whines the voice on the other end, familiar, even through static, _can you talk?_

His reply is immediate. Fatigue draining from his limbs as he pushes his chair back from the desk, sprinting down the hall with more urgency than a pregnant woman after a jug of Sunny D towards the men's bathroom. Asking, as soon as the door is safely locked behind him, "what's wrong?" Because Junhong never calls him. The only reason he has a phone is because Yongguk bought him one and even then it had remained in its original packaging for months before Yongguk finally opened it. He just doesn't like talking to people unless he can see their faces, can see them react to his words; watching for expressions that he claims to be more honest than their replies. Hell, he was the one to show up to Yongguk's work just to tell him that they needed milk. So the fact that he is calling now, that he had to purposefully look for Yongguk's number, having never dialed it before, is enough to make a bubble of panic rise in Yongguk's throat.

A bubble which bursts the moment Junhong faintly gasps, _I just wanted to hear you._

...because he doesn't sound choked up.

He sounds...

_Hyung?_

...desperate.

"Sorry...I was just...never-mind," Yongguk replies, shaking his head slightly before asking,"why do you want to hear me?"

_Because_ , sighs the other, _I miss your voice._

"But we talk everyday..."

_This is different...I want to hear you, how you sound, when you're with me._

"When I'm with you? What are you talking about? Junhong?"

_What do you think I'm talking about_? Junhong teases, groaning softly, purposefully, into the phone, letting the sound of his voice linger in the ensuing silence, while Yongguk struggles to process what is being implied. To imagine an image other than that of Junhong naked; to see something besides his body splayed, twisted amongst their sheets, cock clenched tight in his delicate fist; to hear more than just the unmistakable moans as they trail from his parted lips. To have there be an answer other than the obvious...

...because Yongguk is still at work

Yongguk is still at work and anyone could walk in...

...anyone could hear him...

...see him...

...and he'd really rather not be caught jacking-off in the men's washroom; one hand on his cock, the other clutching the phone. Not that he would be the first. Although, he would be the first to be caught fucking over the phone. Either way, he'd just rather avoid it all together.

Yet he doesn't hang-up.

Instead, quietly, he says, "why don't you tell me," letting his voice dip low, while his hand trails down to the growing bulge in his pants. Pressing just slight enough to ease the pressure, figuring that if Junhong is doing what he thinks he is doing, then fuck it, he might as well do it too.

_I'm thinking of you_ , begins the other, _how you look kneeling between my legs as I stretch myself open._

Yongguk's breath quickens, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips, "what else?"

_How you say my name, how you talk to me_ Junhong says, voice trailing off as he swallows a moan, _Hyung..._

"Yeah?"

_Can you talk to me?_

Fingers fumbling with his zipper, mouth stuttering a reply; Yongguk feels simultaneously mortified and turned on as he says, "sure" not really knowing what is it he is supposed to be saying, but knowing that he has to say something, if only to keep listening to the minute gasps trailing through the phone-line. But in between thinking of what to say and listening to Junhong Yongguk finds himself in a sudden, very awkward, silence, mouth opening and closing like a hungry guppy before he eventually gives up and admits that...

"I have no idea what I am doing."

_Yes you do, just close your eyes,_ Junhong directs, and Yongguk does, even though he feels absurd doing it, _are they closed?_

"Yes," he replies.

_Good. Now I want you to imagine me; how I look when I'm on my knees...do I look good_?

"Yes," Yongguk says, breathes, cock straining harder against the confines of his boxers.

_Tell me how good I look._

"Um...very good?" Yongguk answers, back to feeling flustered.

Junhong laughs, _not the answer I was looking for, but thanks._

Yongguk blushes, "sorry...I'm not...I can't..."

_Yes you can, just pretend I'm there, talk to me like I'm there._

"But you're not."

_But if I was...what would you say? What would you do_?

"I..." Yongguk pauses, thinking, before swallowing nervously, "I would grab your hair and...and pull your head back and then I'd tell you..."

_Tell me what?_

"To open...open your mouth like a good...a good little whore and suck my...my uh...cock...?"

_That's good, that's really good...and then what would you do? More confident this time._

Yongguk inhales deeply, stifling a groan as his hand begins moving over his growing erection, pantomiming the feeling of Junhong's lips on his skin. "I would fuck myself into your mouth," he says, "forcing you to take in my entire length. I would make you moan," his voice shakes slightly, teeth gritted with the effort to keep steady "and beg me to give you more, to fuck you harder until your throat is swollen and raw and..."

_and what_? Junhong sighs.

"and your wet with precome, grinding the floor like a slut while you suck me off," he concludes, ears burning with the blush of embarrassment.

_Fuck Yongguk_ , Junhong moans, his name sounding simultaneously like a hymn and a curse leaving Junhong's lips. Yongguk smiles despite himself, but it fails to reach his eyes because the phone is not Junhong, and he cannot imagine himself out of the bathroom stall no matter how hard he tries. Still, he cannot deny the pleasure at knowing how his words have affected Junhong, moving over his skin like voiced caresses. But it is not enough. He wants more. He wants the scenario he described to Junhong to transcend fantasy and become reality. He wants him kneeling on the tiles, legs visible beneath the frame of the door, he wants to feel the toilet paper holder pressing into the small of his back as Junhong pushes him against it; registering the discomfort but not feeling it, not caring about it, not- _Yongguk? You still there_? Junhong mutters, Yongguk shaking his head in an effort to clear his suddenly interrupted thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just..."

_What_?

"Thinking," he says, lamely.

_About..._

"You," Yongguk shrugs, "and this."

_And what about this?_

Yongguk's tone is hesitant, "I don't think it's going to work."

_What do you mean it's not going to work? It's been working and if you could see me you'd-_

"But I can't, and that's the problem," Yongguk sighs, before continuing, explaining that what he wants is more than can be given over a phone, that the cell in his hand is like the framed photo of his _eomma_ hanging on their wall at home. Which makes Junhong fall silent, phone-line breathing static as he contemplates what to say in return. They have been together for five years now, and in all that time Yongguk has never once relinquished the moral high-ground. Always a proper gentleman; Junhong just wants to see him loosen the proverbial tie and fuck him in the ineloquent manner that is pure animalistic hunger.

So he tells him to, _stop trying to tidy the mess because this isn't supposed to be pretty. It's masturbation at its finest,_ which, despite its crudeness, is a surprisingly accurate description, not that it makes it any easier for Yongguk to accept the situation as it stands, still longing for the intimacy of direct-contact, but at least he can acknowledge his own foolishness at having attempted to make it more than it could have ever possibly been. So he says,

"I'm sorry," apologizing both for the sudden shift in mood, and for not being able to appreciate what was happening as it was happening, for wanting more when he already had more than enough. 

_It's okay_. Junhong answers easily, _it was my fault for calling in the first place, but I....well, I wanted you._

Yongguk swallows, "and what about now? Do you still want me?"

_Of course._

"Then...do you think you could? I don't know...um, talk to me...like how I did...except, well um, better?"

_That depends, are you still hard_? Yongguk blushes deeply before responding in the affirmative. _Good, then strip, if you haven't already_ , and Yongguk does, hooking his fingers through the belt-loops of his pants and yanking them entirely off, along with his boxers, leaving his skin bare against the cool tiles.

He tells Junhong when he's done.

_Alright, now I want you to lightly touch yourself, the way you do when you are teasing me, the way that I am doing right now,_ Junhong directs, moaning softly for emphasis as Yongguk lets his fingertips wander down his chest and over his thighs, tracing the light blue veins road-mapping his skin until his breathing becomes labored, muscles tensing as his body starts reacting, craving his touch in the one place that he keeps dancing around, purposefully avoiding it, waiting for the moment when he cannot wait any longer, when he has no choice but to let his hand ghost over his cock with the slightest pressure that it hardly even counts as touching.

"Okay," he sighs, after a few minutes have lapsed, "what now?"

Junhong chuckles, _what would you like?_

"I would like to touch myself. Properly," he replies, strained.

_Then how about asking nicely, hm?_

"Can I touch myself properly, please?"

_Please what_?

For a second Yongguk has no idea what Junhong is getting at, but then he does, and this time the blush that colors his cheeks colors other places too as he says, "please, sir," his embarrassment awarded when Junhong says yes, when his hand can wrap around his aching cock fully, moving deliberately, purposefully, simultaneously easing and tightening the knot in his stomach.

_Does that feel better?_

"Yes," Yongguk practically growls, hips thrusting forward into the much needed friction of his fist. He can hear Junhong too, on the other end, his own voice marred by labored breathing and Yongguk can just imagine what he is doing, can see it as vividly as if it were happening in front of him. Junhong gripping his cock much like Yongguk is gripping his, jerking it in a faulting rhythm as his hips mess with the established meter. Both of them equally desperate but unwilling to completely satiate themselves. Leaving their grips slightly loose, their touch falling just shy of where they want, because what they want, more than their own satisfaction, is to hear the satisfaction of the other.

_Hyung...are you close_? Junhong whines, in between minute gasps.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Junhong moans in response, asking, _can you talk to me_? for the second time, but unlike before Yongguk knows exactly what to say, as he tells Junhong to...

"...cum for me."

Junhong reacting immediately to his words, his moans increasing in volume, blaring through the phone where they travel straight to Yongguk's own cock, precome smearing down his length as he moves his fist in tandem with Junhong's voice. This is his favorite part, whether in a bathroom stall or in his own bedroom, the sound of Junhong is enough to transport him to a place between places, dissolving reality until his world consists purely of the music of Junhong's moans. He does not need anything else, despite what he thought earlier. This is all that is required, and somehow, in some strange way, through the medium of the phone the moment is made more intimate, because Junhong never calls him, never calls anyone, in fact, but tonight he did, and of all the numbers he could have dialed he chose Yongguk's because he wanted Yongguk to hear him, and to hear Yongguk in return. 

To hear him come undone, voice dissembling, breaking, before coming together to cry Yongguk's name, perfectly shaping each syllable as they exit his swollen mouth. He is perfect. His breathing shallow as he recovers, trailing through the phone-line softly while Yongguk listens fervently. Devouring every exhale as if he were deprived of oxygen, chasing his own climax because he wants Junhong to hear him too, to know just how affected he is by him; no longer worried about anyone else hearing. Yongguk does not hold back. He is confined to this moment, to Junhong. Nothing else exists. Even as he strokes himself to completion all he can see is Junhong, all he can feel is his skin against his own, drawing on all their moments together; he projects the reality of their past into the fantasy of his present. The image made more real by Junhong's voice whispering in his ear, telling him to say his name to...

... _scream it, so that everyone can hear. So that everyone knows exactly who you belong to_...and he does. Working his length with the urgency of a fifteen year old boy who hears his _appa_ walking up the stairs; thumb pressing into the slit at the head, every nerve sparking; he cries Junhong's name like his name is the only word his lips know, like he is in the bathroom stall with him, like his hand is the one stroking him to completion as Yongguk cums hard; coating his chest and fingers; collapsing to the floor immediately afterwards. His shaking legs no longer able to bear the burden of his weight, phone slipping out of his grip and crashing to the floor where Junhong's voice can be heard, breath ringing out like a dial tone in the silence before the line cuts off completely, Junhong having finally hung up.

Yongguk laughing alone because after all, Junhong never did like talking over the phone.


End file.
